Best Friends
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly and Oliver watch a movie and then compare their relationship to the one in the movie. 'Best friends aren't meant for each other.' After Lilly and Oliver sees if it's true, Lilly feels confused when Oliver dates someone else. No longer a OneShot
1. Best Friends Aren't Meant For Each Other

**A/N **So I was talking to my friend about Harry Potter and then I started to think about Loliver's relationship and it gave me this little idea. Hope you like it!

Dedicated to those who asked me to repost it LOL.

**Best Friends**

**Best Friends Aren't Meant For Each Other **

I lay on the soft grass in my backyard, just in the sun, waiting for something exciting to happen. I'm bored and I need something to do, but it seems like there's nothing to do right now.

Summer vacation equals serious suckage right there if you have nothing to do. I have nothing to do except go to summer school for math and it's too hot to go skateboarding so that's a big no for me.

Miley has her Hannah things going on and I think Oliver got a job. I seriously need to do something this summer.

Suddenly a dark shadow towered over me and I squinted my eyes so I could see who it was which then I realized that it was my mom. She had an apron on and her hair was up. She looked tired and bored.

"Honey, why are you just laying here when you could be out going on your little board thing or watching a movie?" She asked and I sighed and sat up. "Don't waste your summer by just laying around, go out."

I hate it when mom asks questions like this. In the end I do go somewhere just to get away, gosh, I hate it.

"I'm already going to summer school mom, what more do you want?" I asked and looked up to her. She shook her head in disapproval and put her hands to her hips.

Here we go. I rolled my eyes and watched her as she start her usual lectures about me being unsocial. What does it take for her to get off my back? Admit that my best friend has an alter ego as Hannah Montana and my other best friend has a job and I'm stuck at home doing nothing?

"Lilly," She said and I got up from my sitting position. "It's not healthy to stay home all day long. Why don't y-"She said and I shook my head.

"I'm going out to watch a movie okay? There you happy?" I said and she sighed.

"Don't stay out too late, you have school tomorrow." She said and I nodded while heading into the house.

I went into the living room where my wallet was and got out of the house as fast as I could. I had enough of my parent's lectures. Sometimes I feel like they tell me to go out because they want to be home alone to do some weird experiment or something, but whatever. Going out is better I suppose… when you actually have someone to go out with.

I reached the mall in half an hour later and there was no line at all. I walked up to the ticket booth and looked at the time. It was 4:30 so I had to catch whatever movie there was that was a time close.

I sighed and looked at the times of the movies. 6:25 Spiderman, 5:50 Evan Almighty, 7:50 Pirates of the Caribbean, 4:45 Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter it is." I shrugged and walked up to the ticket person.

"We-" The person started but I started to say the movie I wanted to see at an instant.

"Harry Potter for 5:00." I said.

"One adult?" He asked and I nodded.

"Nine dollars." The ticket guy said and pulled out the ticket from the slot.

I paid the person and he gave me the ticket. There goes a good ten dollar bill; I should seriously ask my mom for money before I leave the house. I gave the ticket to the person taking the tickets and walked into the theater. I stood there and looked at everyone who was getting food and talking to their friends. Man, I am such a loner.

I ran my hands through my thick blond hair and tied it up in a high pony tail. This is where the adventure and fun should start I guess. I was going to the concession stand when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around with my hair hitting my face and to my eye.

"Ow my eye." I pouted and rubbed my eye. I covered my right eye and looked up seeing the last person I thought would be here today.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" I asked as I continued to rub my eye. Who knew hitting your eye with your hair could hurt so much?

"I work here and I just finished." He smiled with his usual adorable boyish smile and I couldn't help but giggle.

I removed my hand from my eye and stuck my hands in my pockets. "I didn't know you work here. I thought you worked at that fast food place." I said which was true.

I thought he was working at that place, I think it was McDonalds or some other fast food restaurant. I really don't know but fast food sucks. I would never work at a fast food restaurant, but then again whenever someone says that, they do end up working there so I shouldn't say that.

"Hmm, yea I did, but I got fired." He dropped his head and shook his head in shame. "I screwed up a kid's happy meal and the kid threw the sandwich at me and I kinda made him cry, but I work in the concession stand here. It's pretty fun." He smiled.

He stepped forward and took my face in his hands. He brought my face close to his so that he could look at my eye. "Your eye is turning red." He said and with his left hand, brushed the bottom of my eyelid.

"Yeah I know, I hurt it when I was going to look at you." I laughed.

I looked to the corner of my eyes and saw a few girls looking our way. I rolled my eyes and pulled Oliver's hands off my face. Can't friends get close like this? Seriously those girls are immature if they think something is happening now.

"Be more careful." He said and I laughed.

"I know Oliver!" I sighed and took my phone so I could see the time. It was about fifteen to five and I needed to get a seat soon before I get a bad seat. "Well, I have a movie to catch at five and I wanna get some food before I don't get a seat." I told him.

"I'll watch the movie with you. I get free popcorn and I can watch any movie, just as long as I'm still in the theater that is." He said and took my wrist as he started to walk toward the concession stand. "Plus there are like 20 free seats that we don't usually give out, that just in case sort of thing you know." He said sounding as if he knew everything about working here.

I smiled and followed him without holding back. I wouldn't mind for some free popcorn. Oliver let go of my wrist as soon as we reached one of his coworkers.

"Dude, do you think you can hook me up with some popcorn?" Oliver asked a grunge haired boy that looked somewhere in their twenties.

He looked kind of tired and he had a beard and mustache going on. It was kind of like he didn't care how he looked like or what people might say about him which is pretty cool even if he's not so hot looking. He quickly glanced at me and shot me a smile. I smiled back at him and he went back to Oliver.

"Shoots." The boy simply said and a few seconds later, he came back with a large cup of soda and a box of popcorn.

This must be some kind of weird "work talk" they go through, but whatever. Free soda and free popcorn, it's good with me.

"Thanks man, see you tomorrow." Oliver said and they clapped hands.

Oliver handed me the soda and carried the popcorn box while looking around. Oliver took my hand and led me toward the hallway which had the rooms with the different rooms. It didn't bother me at all, we're friends and we're holding hands.

"What movie are we going to see?" Oliver asked as he stopped walking. He looked back at me and I sighed.

"Harry Potter." I replied and he grinned.

"Number 6" He took his hand and searched for the room.

"Wow, you know what room it is without looking at the ticket." I told him. "You must be proud." I sarcastically said and he chuckled.

"Shut up." He pulled me into a large room and looked inside the theater. Most of the seats were filled and so we had to go near the front to sit down.

"I hate it when there are too much people in a theater." I sighed as we took our seats.

I put our drink in the middle of us and Oliver leaned toward me.

"Since we're sharing the drink, I suggest you not take big gulps Miss Queen of Backwash." He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"I do not backwash!" I backhanded him and heard a few shushes come from behind us.

I blushed and sunk into my chair as Oliver chuckled. "Idiot." I whispered and claimed the armrest. He nudged my elbow, trying to get his arm on the armrest and I challenged him while adding pressure to my elbow. I need to win this, darn it!

Finally the lights in the theater went down and Oliver gave up the armrest to me. We started to watch the movie and throughout the movie we sat there quietly, just paying attention to it.

--------------

After the movie, Oliver walked me home and we just talked throughout the way. A nice and warm walk while talking about the movie, so much fun. I learned that Oliver has never read or watched any of the Harry Potter books and movies. It's so weird when I think about it.

"Oliver, how can you not love HP? I mean seriously, Ron is so hot and it would be awesome if he and Hermione ended up together. They're cute." I smiled and laced my fingers together while looking up at the dark sky.

"And they're also best friends. Best friends aren't made for each other." Oliver said while whistling.

I shot him a dirty look. "Hmph. Well Ron and Hermione are." I shot back and stuck my tongue at him.

"Harry and Hermione are pretty cool together." Oliver said.

I scrunched my face. "I think I just puked in my mouth." I gagged and he laughed.

"Hey! I'm serious. If friends are meant for each other than why aren't we-" He started and instantly shut up.

I stared at him and he blushed. What was he going to say? I raised my eyebrows at him and he scurried in front of me.

"Why aren't we what?" I asked as I quickened my pace to catch up with him.

"Well…" He sighed and stopped walking. We were at the block that separated us both. Oliver lived just a block away from me and this is where we would stop at when we needed a place to hangout before going home.

"What is it Oliver?" I asked and stood in front of him. He looked a little worried and embarrassed for whatever he wanted to say, but I was up for anything.

"Some of the guys at school think we're hooking up every now and then just because we're friends. It made me wonder how it would be like between us if we did end up dating, but you know, I was just thinking it." his head hung down, with his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.

I giggled. "The girls say the same thing, but I would deny it. Don't get me wrong Oliver; I've thought about that a few times, but we're too good of best friends to be all romantic with each other. Then again-"

He lifted his head and scratched the back of it. "Yeah, it's-."

"-it wouldn't hurt if we did try something out." I sighed and he stared at me.

"Really?" He asked and it was my turn to blush.

"Yes really." I stepped closer to him. "Ever heard of experimenting?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Whatever you want I guess." I shrugged and lifted my eyes to him.

He had his head too and he was kicking the tip of his toe to the ground. His face was growing redder by the minute and it made me wonder what he was thinking about.

"W-well…" He started and I finally lifted my head.

"What is it?" I asked and he blushed even deeper. I never knew someone could turn their face as red as Oliver's is, but I guess I was wrong.

"K-kiss…" He whispered and I bit my lip.

"A k-kiss?" I asked and he slowly nodded.

I felt my cheek burn even more as he stepped forward. "Are you sure you want to kiss?" I asked with confidence. He didn't say anything more; he just stepped forward with him staring curiously at me.

I slowly nodded and stared at Oliver, concentrating a little too much on him. I furrowed my brows as his face grew closer to mine. He was closing his eyes and I followed him, tightly closing my eyes, and soon I felt something soft and velvety touch my lips.

Just like that he was kissing me. My chest was beating hard, my face scrunched up and getting into the kiss. It was something I never felt before. My stomach is feeling jumpy and I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him back, but I didn't. I kept my hands on my side and let Oliver do the work.

As soon as he lifted his lips from my own, my eyes fluttered open, staring at his face. He was smiling with his eyes still closed. His lips grew into a tight line as soon as he opened his eyes.

"That was…" He started and I shook my head.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly as I took a wide step back. It felt so unreal, how can kisses make you feel so good?

"Did you feel anything?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. "I… umm… no, nothing." I lied and bit my lower lip.

If I tell him that I did feel something, he'll probably just not talk to me and I would feel embarrassed if he didn't feel anything at all. But I just can't help it, I feel like there's was still that tingling sensation in my stomach and it makes everything feel even more awkward as it is now.

"Me neither." He said. "We were stupid for even trying this out huh?" Oliver asked and smiled.

I felt a sharp pain hit my chest and I nodded. "Yeah, we were stupid." I shook my head.

Stupid feelings go away, please! I begged, but the feeling didn't die down. There was that happy feeling, but then there was that achy feeling I just felt now. What is wrong with me?

"Night Lil, I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver said and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I closed my eyes and waited until he parted from my cheek. I opened my eyes once again and watched as he started to walk away and into the street opposite of my own street. I sighed and shook my head.

"Best friends aren't meant for each other." I said to myself as I walked toward my street.

I hate to admit it but that kiss felt so good. It hurt when he said he felt nothing where I felt so much. Too bad friends aren't made for each other; I guess I would just have to move on from this.

I shrugged and took my time walking back to my house. There was no reason why I needed to go home so fast, my mom would probably kick me out of the house again, but I'll definitely be looking forward for my meeting with Oliver tomorrow.

Yup, it's just going to be me and my best friend from now on.

**A/N **Hmm… How was that? I thought it was okay-ish lol.

BTW I can't believe Mitchel Musso hasn't read or watch any of the Harry Potter movies except Order of the Phoenix, seriously.

Anyway, hope you like this and I know it sucked. I really don't know though, like I just wasn't getting into it. LOL anyway... Thanks for reading.


	2. Awkwardness

**A/N **I decided to make this a full story. I was going to use the storyline for another fic, but I decided to use this.

**Chapter 2**

**Awkwardness**

It was Saturday and I am so happy I didn't have summer school today. I trotted down the sidewalk with my head up staring at the sky. I was staring at the shapes of the clouds. I never really looked at the clouds like this since my breakup with Lucas the beginning of this year. Our cloud, yeah right, I'm so stupid for even thinking that way. I was a love struck teen girl and man; I'm stupid for dating him. Stupid cheaters, cheaters don't deserve second chances.

I rolled my eyes looked away form the sky. The sun was hurting my eyes I could see spots now. I hate it when that happens when you're looking in brightness for so long.

Ever since last night, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss I had with Oliver. Why did Oliver have to be such a good kisser? Ugh, it's so disgusting! I mean come on Oliver is the dude! The dude who has been my best friend since preschool and now all I can think about is his kisses.

I shook my head. Think about something else damn it Lilly! I stared straight ahead of me and concentrated on the sidewalk. I didn't know where I was going, but all I knew was to walk forward. I wouldn't be walking to anywhere if my mom would just shut up about me not going out. I went out yesterday with Oliver and the day before to the mall. It's so frustrating.

"Ugh, I'm going insane!" I clenched my fists and stomped away.

All this thinking is giving me a headache and I hate thinking!

"I need Miley." I finally said and stopped at where I was going.

I looked around and realized that I was just two blocks away from Miley's house. It was either I run there or I walk there. Do I really want to run and sweat my butt off or do I want to walk there and get completely frustrated about thinking?

Running sounds more fun.

And so I started to sprint toward Miley's house.

Within five minutes, I made it to Miley's house and I saw no one was there. I started to feel a little bad, what if Miley wasn't home? I usually call before I come and I really want to hang out with Miley.

I was about to knock on the door, but instead I just twisted the door knob and realized that it was unlocked. I stepped in the house and closed the door as quietly as I could. I looked around the living room and saw that it was empty. I wonder if Miley was upstairs.

I started to go up the stairs and heard noises coming form there. I saw that Miley's room was opened and I peaked through, seeing Miley sitting on the ground with clothes all around the room.

"Miley…" I said and stared at her. She turned her head and saw me.

"Lilly!" She squealed and stood up from the ground. She made her way toward me and threw her arms around me. "It's been like, forever!" She said and I kept my eyes wide opened.

Wow, she's acting a little… weird.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her and patted her back.

She pulled away and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just… bored." She sighed and let go of me. She stepped through her clothes and sat down on her bed.

She pulled her legs on the bed and crisscrossed her legs. I stared at her and she seemed rather bored.

"So how's your Hannah summer going?" I asked as I moved toward her, sitting next to her.

"It's going well. Hannah concerts are going on and I'm going on tour a week from now, you know that right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, just preparing for that. Daddy wants me to make sure of so many things before going and it's kind of hard. I really wished you and Oliver could come, it would be so much fun." She started to pounce on the bed and I giggled.

"Yeah, but my mom had to sign me up for summer school and Oliver has work. This summer is just weird; we're all going our separate ways." I sighed and looked at Miley.

She stared straight ahead with a dazed look on her face. She shook her head and softly smiled.

"Yeah, at least you have Oliver while I'm gone." She pursed her lips and put her hands to her knees.

I started to look around the room. The last time I been here was a few weeks ago and it looked clean, but now it's a mess. Clothes everywhere, her wig hanging on a lampshade, her room is just so messy. She must be tired with all these things happening with her promoting her concert and whatnot. It must suck being a celebrity sometimes.

"You know what's weird?" Miley said, catching my attention.

"What?" I looked back at her and she started to nibble on her lower lip. I know that look. She usually has that look on her face when or before she thinks or does kiss someone or something. It was her usual look and I never realized she did that until she kissed Jake. It's like the before or after affect of kissing. What the heck am I thinking about? Since when was I observant of other peoples lips?

"Have you ever realized how awkward it would be to kiss a friend?" She asked and I stared at her, giving her an awkward look.

"Uh, sorry Miley, but I don't roll that way." I told her and she started to laugh.

"I'm not talking about kissing you, ew! I'm just saying that kissing friends in general would be awkward." She said and I shrugged.

"How so?"

"Well," She moved on the bed so that she was facing me and stuck a finger out. "One, if you've known that person forever, it would be like kissing your brother, two, it's like breaking the rules of friends, and three you don't know if it will ruin the friendship you already hold with that person. So many wrong things could go with kissing a friend and in the end you could fall in love with that person. It's kind of scary for some reason." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I started to lick my lips and blush. I reminded me too much of what happened last night. Would it change everything between me and Oliver? I mean he said he didn't feel anything for the kiss and I did. I lied to him and he seemed pretty happy when I told him I felt nothing at all. "What brought this up?"

"Um," She started to blush. "I was thinking about how it would feel to kiss a friend after watching Kim Possible, when Kim and Ron kissed. It's like, you've known the person for so long and then you hook up." She slapped her face and shook her head.

"Who were you kissing?" I curiously asked. I don't know anyone she was friends with when she was younger and there could be a possibility that it was one of her friends back in Nashville.

"It wasn't me who was kissing anyone, it was you and Oliver."

I started to cough. What the hell? What did that mean?

"What?" I gaped.

"I know you two will never do something stupid like that, but it made me curious okay? Don't mind me and my mind, I'm just letting my imagination take over me." She shook her head and stood up from her seat. "Let's go to the mall." She said and I slowly got up from the bed.

I didn't know if I should be freaked out that Miley was actually imagining me and Oliver kiss or I should be more freaked out that she actually imagines things like this. Then again, we all have our weird imaginations so I guess I'll let this slide.

How wrong could she be about me and Oliver kissing? We shared that one kiss last night and I still don't know. It's making me feel all giggly and weird on the inside and on the outside it's like I want it to not happen. I'm afraid we're going to cross everything between me and Oliver and I'm scared that it would actually happen.

I followed Miley out of the room, down the stairs, and out the house to the mall.

------------

The mall we went to was the same mall I went to last night when I saw Oliver in the theater. It would probably mean that Oliver was here. It would be interesting if we saw Oliver, I want to see if anything changes between me and him.

We were walking around, stepping into stores and not buying anything. It was so tempting to not buy anything, I would totally go on a shopping spree if I had money, but I had no money on me therefore there was no shopping spree. Man, I sound weird when I actually make sense.

"Are you hungry?" Miley asked me and I shook my head. I wasn't hungry, but I was thirsty.

"A drink maybe." I said and we headed for the food court.

Miley got a sandwich and I got myself a soda. We sat down and I sipped my drink as Miley ate her food. So boring. I wish this summer wasn't so boring, I swear, if summer was meant to be boring then why be on break? You get so excited for summer but then when you have nothing to do except summer school then it gets really boring.

"Lilly, Miley?" I hear someone say our names and I turned around seeing Alexia Marie.

Wow, it's been more than a year since I last saw her. She moved a week after she was dissed by Amber and Ashley with their annual cool list. It was stupid, Alexia was throwing a party and with the cool list out and Amber and Ashley being the cool ones then, she wanted them to be there. We didn't even know it was a goodbye sort of party until people arrived there.

"Alexia!" I said and got up from my seat. She came over toward us. She looked the same as she did with her wavy hair and perfect looks. I get so jealous of her sometimes, but whatever.

"I thought you moved." Miley said.

Alexia sat down next in the seat next to mine and I sat down. She put her hands on the table and smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm going to live with my dad for a bit. After my mom and dads split up, I tried out Oregon for a while, but I decided I wanted to stay in California. I missed it here!" She exclaimed and we laughed.

"Yeah we missed you too. So what have you been up to?" I asked and she smiled.

"Well, I've been looking around most of the time, watching movies, shopping, and the usual." She nodded and looked around the food court.

"I see." Miley said and went back to her sandwich.

I rolled my eyes. "Got your eye one any guy?"

Usual subject between girls and I never really knew her that much so I didn't know what to talk about and boys seems to be the only subject we all have in common.

"Well, back in Oregon, I had a boyfriend, not really getting committed, but I liked him a lot. We broke up before I moved back here, but there has a certain somebody I've been checking out." she grinned and Miley dropped her sandwich. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled.

"Who is this guy?" She raised her eyebrows and I laughed.

You have to love it when Miley acted like this. It was like the first gossip about boys gets to her and she practically knows everything.

"This guy, he works here… and I practically see him everyday." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I'm too shy to go up to the guy when I don't even know him." She shook her head. "and I'm kind of afraid that it's someone I know but don't remember the name. it would be a little rude if it was someone I used to know and if I walked up to them and asked who they were, they would be like, 'You don't remember me?'"

She had a good point. It would be pretty embarrassing if someone did do that to you.

"Do you know where he is right now?" I asked her and she bit her lip.

She started to look around the room and she perked up. "There." She pointed off at a food stand and I turned to it. My eyes widened to the sight of the dude.

"Oliver?!" I exclaimed.

Miley looked in the direction and gasped "You've been checking out Oliver?"

Alexia laughed. "That's Oliver Oken? Wow, he definitely has been working out." She said and started to eye him.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. Until now, I never realized he had a nicely toned body.

I gagged. She has been checking out Oliver that is just so gross! I never even looked at him in that way. Ew! I shook my head and noticed that Oliver was walking our way.

"Hmm, what if we got you and him together?" Miley suggested.

"What?!" I exclaimed and covered my mouth.

They stared at me and I shook my head. "I mean do you really want that to happen?" I asked her I didn't know why I was acting so protective over Oliver; it was like I don't want Alexia and Oliver to get together. It would be so weird!

"It would be pretty sweet if you two did that for me. Ah, he's coming." She fanned herself. I watched Oliver walk over to us. What to do… I don't know, but I wanted to get Oliver as far away from Alexia as possible.

"Time to play matchmaker." Miley smiled and started to rub her hands together.

"Sure." I sighed and watched as Oliver took a seat next to Oliver.

"Hey guys." He smiled and I realized he kept his eyes on one person on the table; Alexia.

**A/N **Hmm… Interesting. LOL. So yeah, I decided to make this a whole story so I hope you don't mind!

Alexia or Alexa I don't know, but she was in Idol Side of Me. LOL. I needed a girl character and while watching that ep I saw her and I was like, what's her name in the ep and it said both Alexia and Alexa so yeah.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

And have you guys seen that picture of Mitchel Musso showing off his muscles LOL. That was an interesting picture.


	3. Boys Are So Confusing

**A/N **Chapter edited because some people were confused XP I posted it before I slept and I should've revised. Sorry for confusing you people!

**Chapter 3**

**Boys Are So Confusing**

The rest of the day, Oliver and "Alexia" hung out. I got irritated, sure, I didn't want Oliver to hang out with anyone else other than me, though I didn't want to sound like a jealous teen girl who is denying the feeling she got when she kissed her best friend.

Anyway, it is a little awkward between us, Oliver hasn't talked to me about anything, all he talked to when we was sitting at the food court were Alexia and Miley. Miley, being the person who _always _tries to play matchmaker, told Oliver to walk Alexia out of the mall when she had to leave.

So here I am, walking home alone, with no one to hang out with. Oliver is somewhere off, probably kissing that Alexia girl and I'm here doing nothing about it. I don't even know why I'm feeling so pissed off knowing that Oliver's with another girl.

I was about a block away from the mall when I heard someone call for me.

"Lilly!" I turned around and saw Oliver running straight for me. His hands in his pocket with a wide grin spread among his face. I stopped walking so that he could catch up to me. As much as I don't want to wait for him and I'd be happy to just run away before he caught up, I couldn't do that to a friend.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked as he stopped next to me, putting his hands to his knees and breathing deeply.

He patted his chest and stood up, wiping a few droplets of sweat running down from his temples. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked as he changed the subject.

I started to walk as I laced my fingers behind me and lifted my head in the air. "I didn't wait for you because I thought you'd be busy doing whatever you were doing. What were you doing?" I asked and saw that in the corner of my eye that he was smiling.

"I hung out with Alexia. She's pretty cute." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Good to know." I stared straight ahead, but still kept my hands behind me and locked. We crossed the dark street and Oliver jumped once we finally reached the other side of the sidewalk.

After a few minutes of silence, I grew bored. I started to skip and I took my hands apart while doing a front flip.

"How can you do that?" Oliver asked.

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm just crazy that way." I smiled and stuck my hands in my pockets. I looked down to my feet and my hair fell on the sides of my face. I watched my feet walk.

Right… Left… Right… Left…

I chanted in my head. I was that bored with walking with Oliver. He wasn't talking and I had nothing to talk about so it just seemed too quiet.

"I asked Alexia out on a date." Oliver finally said.

I stopped in my tracks, stunned. I could feel my heart thudding hard in my chest. I pursed my lips as I furrowed my brows. For some reason I feel… disappointed. I should be happy for Oliver since this could be his third girlfriend, or almost girlfriend, but it's just weird.

Ever since last night I've been having these weird jumbled up feelings for him and it just doesn't make sense.

"Lilly?" Oliver said and I felt a hand touch mine.

"That's great Oliver!" I said with my fake happy tone. I raised my head, turning to him and smiled. "You're going to have so much fun." I patted his shoulder and he laughed.

"Yeah, it's been a while since anyone took a ride on the Ollie Trolley." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"How many girls will actually think that's a hot line? Seriously Oliver." I smirked and lightly pushed him.

"A lot of girls think that it's a hot line because I am hot." He pointed at himself while nodding.

"Maybe Ollie is a little too hot for me then." I smiled and turned to him as he gaped at me.

I winked and he soon he started up walking once again. I started pacing and soon running, looking over my shoulder, seeing Oliver running after me.

"What did you say, I didn't really catch that." Oliver shouted for me and I started to sprint. I breathed with my mouth and looked behind me, seeing that I finally lost Oliver.

I smiled. No more explanations, he can think about that for the night.

As I turned forward, continuing to run, I saw a figure flash right in front of me and grab me from the waist, pulling me down onto the grassy ground. I started to roll in the grass with someone holding onto me and I grasped on the material of the persons shirt until we stopped rolling.

I kept my eyes closed throughout this and once we finally stopped, the person was right on top of me.

"What did you say?" The person said, out of breath.

I frowned, realizing who it was, and opened my eyes. I found myself staring deep into his brown eyes. He had a smile plastered on his face with his hands on either side of me, holding himself up. He straddled my waist with face just a few inches away from me.

I held my breath, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. My hands were still clutching to his shirt on his chest and I let the material go, allowing my hands drop to my side.

"Oliver, stop it, I said nothing." I turned to my right side, concentrating on the house of the yard we landed on.

If owners of the house knew we were here, they'd probably throw a fit. It still had a light on, but it was on the second level of the house. If they looked out, they might not notice us since we were all the way on the side, near the fence that split up this house and the neighbor's house.

I looked at the address of the house and realized that we were just a few houses away from mine.

If only Oliver decided to tackle me on my yard, but no, he decided to tackle me at some random person's house.

"If it's nothing then why were you trying to get away?" He asked as he moved his hand up, blocking my view of the house.

"We're going to get caught." I said as my throat tightened. I turned on my other side, but Oliver's free hand caught my chin and pushed it so that I would look at him.

"First tell me what you said." He smiled.

He was enjoying this! He likes seeing me embarrassed like this!

"Oliver!" I whined, but Oliver put his hand over my mouth.

"Like you said, we're going to get caught." His hand left my mouth and went back to the spot on my cheek.

He moved his face forward and too my ear. I felt his warm breath against my ear, sending chills down my spine. My own breath caught my throat and I closed my eyes.

"Tell me." He softly said, but soon we saw the porch lights go on.

Oliver's heavy body dropped completely on me and his hands snaking to my waist, holding onto my hips. He placed his head just on my shoulder and I couldn't move.

I stayed still until the person went back inside and turned off the porch lights. I waited until we heard the door lock and I finally gained the confidence to hit Oliver's side.

"Idiot." I whispered and he chuckled.

"If only you told me what you said, then I wouldn't do anything stupid like this." He finally got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He put his hand out and helped me up. I stared at Oliver as he looked at the house, watching lights go off.

"We better go; someone might think we're thieves or something." I told him while taking his wrist and pulling him away from the sidewalk.

I saw my house and smiled seeing that I was probably home alone tonight. On Saturdays, my mom and dad liked to go out at night with a few of their friends, Oliver's parents being one among them that went.

"You want to do something when we get to my house?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well, we always hang out on Saturday's. Your parents don't usually come home until late."

I stopped and smiled at him. I then realized I still held onto his wrist and looked at it as I let go.

"Come on, let's go." He said and gripped on my hand this time and pulled me toward my house. When we got home, I unlocked the door and he burst inside, going straight for the kitchen.

"Popcorn?" He shouted at me and I locked the front door.

"Whatever you want." I shouted at him.

I went to the kitchen and found him ripping the wrapper of the popcorn, opening the microwave, and threw the popcorn inside of it. He pressed the button which said popcorn and leaned against the counter.

I shook my head. "Boy, you must be hungry." I walked in front of him and he smiled.

"Well, not really. I had a hotdog and a box of popcorn at work, I should be sick of popcorn, but I'm not." He shrugged.

I pulled myself on the counter and swung my legs, hitting my heels against the cabinet. I stared at Oliver as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed some buttons.

"Let's take a picture." He said and raised his phone to me, taking a picture.

I rolled my eyes. "No pictures please." I dropped my head and saw him walking toward me. He put his hands on my knees and put his face under mine.

"Please best friend." He pouted and I jerked my head backward, hitting it against the cabinet behind me.

"Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head and scrunched my face.

Oliver doubled up in laughter and dropped his phone. "Man, I wish I took a picture of that." Oliver went to pick up the phone.

"Enough of the laughing, it's not even funny!" I exclaimed and jumped off the counter.

I went to the microwave as it beeped from being finished. I took the bag and opened it up. I rolled my eyes as Oliver continued to laugh. I hate it when he acts immature like this, it gets irritating.

"Aw, did I make Wiwwy mad at me?" He asked.

"Shut up." I went to the bottom cabinet and pulled out a big bowl. I put it on the countertop and poured the popcorn in the bowl.

I shook the bag a bit and suddenly, I felt Oliver grab onto my hips. I threw the bag in the air once Oliver started moving his fingers to my sides, making me stagger behind and into him.

"Oliver!" I laughed and he smiled as he continued ticking my sides. I turned around, trying to push Oliver off, but soon found myself falling backward, my back hit the hard tiled floor and Oliver dropped down on me, with his hands still glued to my sides.

"Will I always get hurt when I'm with you?" I asked him and he laughed as he rolled off me.

"Yes you will." He joked.

I closed my eyes and felt an arm slip under my knees and back, lifting me up from the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'm bringing you to your room." He said and staggered along as he walked up the stairs of my house.

"I'm too heavy, put me down!" I exclaimed and he merely laughed.

"You're light." He fought back and soon started to run up the stairs.

I yelped and held on to him tightly. I closed my eyes, hoping that we wouldn't fall and soon I felt him drop me.

"Gah!" I shouted, but instead of feeling the hard floor, I felt my soft surface beneath me, which was my bed. I felt something heavy fall to my chest and I opened my eyes seeing dark mop hair just on my chest. Olivers head _had _to land right there.

My eyes widened as soon as I realized what happened. I had my arms still wrapped around Oliver's neck and pulled him down with, making his face press against my "upper area". I let go of Oliver's neck and and dropped my hands to my sides.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and Oliver pushed himself up with his face burning red.

He turned away from me, shaking his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. I should be the one embarrassed, but for some reason I'm not. I find it quite amusing that he's the one embarrassed now even if he did hit that certain spot on my body.

"It's okay. I should be sorry." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

I laughed and moved over, sitting next to him. He stared at his hands as he laced them together, putting them between his knees.

He smiled and sighed. "You know what?" He asked and I glanced at him as he sat there in the darkness.

"What?" I asked and he sighed once again.

"Would you lie to a friend so that she wouldn't feel weird around them?"

I furrowed my brows. "What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Okay, I've been…" He hesitated and shook his head.

"Been what?"

"Don't freak out okay?" He said as he looked at me.

Even under the darkness, I could see that he was being serious. I didn't know why he was being serious, but wow, it's kind of weird seeing him become serious like this.

"I won't." I assured him and he took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about the kiss." He said and I felt my own cheeks burn up again.

"Oh. That was last night, we should forget about it." I tried to say as calmly as I could, but instead it came out in a high pitched tone.

He shook his head. "No, what I mean is, I thought it felt a little rushed yesterday and…"

"Ollie wants another kiss?" I gaped at him and he frantically shook his head.

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed and moved his hands from his knees to the front of himself.

"What then?" I questioned as I tilted my head. He made no sense at all and I'm getting even more confused.

"Maybe… I think what we did was kind of wrong, too close for friends to get." he pointed out.

Well no duh, what we did was too close for friends. Friends don't kiss at all and then lie that they actually liked it. Ugh, which is why I regret not telling him I like it in the first place.

"And so…?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We should have two feet between us at all times… not get all close and-" He started, but I shook my head, staring at him, puzzled.

"What? You're going to put a rule in how close we can get?" I said not believing my ears. What is he thinking? I mean, we're only friends and here he is saying we can't get too close. This is pretty stupid.

"No, I mean…" He groaned and put his hands to his temples, massaging them. "I need to sort out some things."

"Okay then." I said, rolling my eyes, and moved farther away from him, making sure that there was about two feet between us.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I sighed.

"You said two feet apart, remember?" I said as if he asked a stupid question, which he did. I mean he did come up with the stupid two feet apart rule just now.

"You're making this hard for me." He closed his eyes and put his hand to the bridge of his nose, squeezing it.

"How am I making this hard when you're the one who says we can't be close!" I angrily shot back. This was getting me angry, he's not making sense and he's making it like I'm the one who is screwing around here.

"Ugh, whatever." He said and got up. "I should go home; Edward should be home by now." He made his way toward my door. "See you tomorrow." He lastly said and left.

"What the hell?" I stared at the door, completely and utterly confused.

First he gets a date with another girl, and then he tackles me, tickles me, and carries me to my room, now he makes a rule that we can't get closer than two feet and when I follow it, he gets mad!

I shook my head and moved backward, falling onto my bed.

Boys are so confusing.

**A/N **Okay, sorry hadn't updated this in a while. Hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it sucked.

It might take me longer for me to update. I have school next week already and I have to get my things together. I wanted to finish a fic before I go to school and after that fic is done, I'm going to try and update this and my others faster.


End file.
